Rekindled
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Liz is gone and a new member joins the team. But things aren't so black and white. Told from both HellBoy's and OC's POV. ON HOLD
1. Red: New Freak

_**Liz is gone and a new member joins the team. But things aren't so black and white. Told from both HellBoy's and OC's POV**_

 _ **Rekindled**_

 **I** _ _New Freak_

She had to leave me that day. A year has passed since then. I couldn't let her go for nothing. I knew that things would never be the same. I knew that I would never be the same. Liz was gone and so was a piece of my heart. No one could possibly fill and mend the gap that had been torn into me.

But I never expected someone new to come into my life and make me feel alive again.

Me, Abe, Krauss, and the boys gathered around to meet the new agent coming down the elevator. She came forward when the elevator came to a halt.

Her dainty and delicate slim five foot six frame contrasted me to a "T". Her shoulder blade-length, shiny dirty-blonde hair was naturally curly and hung around her angel face. Her eyes were pale green emeralds. A perfect row of pearly white teeth was revealed when she smiled. Her skin was like milky pale porcelain that was so smooth. She looked like something out of a fairytale. She was so little in size, but so beautiful. She was at least in her early-twenties.

I snarled. If that stupid bastard Manning thought that he can replace Liz with this chick he had another thing coming.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Alice: Alice

_**Rekindled**_

 **II_** _Alice_

I felt my heart pound harder in my chest when the elevator stopped. When I saw him I couldn't believe what I seeing, it was Hell Boy. I couldn't believe that he was real. There was a blue man with gills, the whole fish man getup. I was happy that I wouldn't be the only freak roaming around the place.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I introduced myself with my hand extended to the director.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Manning," He took my hand and shook it. "This is Abe," He held his hands towards the fish guy. "And this of course is Hell Boy." He said with a "not-too- fond- of- him" voice.

I smiled at them. I shook hands with Abe, who seemed to be very sophisticated and polite, but Hell Boy didn't seem to be happy that I was here. He looked at me crossly and walked away. "Don't take it personally Miss Alice," Abe told me. "Red hasn't been in a good mood lately. He'll warm up to you eventually."

I hope he was right, the last thing I needed was another person shunning me.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Red: Mind Reader

_**Rekindled**_

 **III_** _Mind Reader_

Okay, I admit it, the girl was nice and pretty, but she was no Liz. Not by a long shot. She had no place here or on our team. I didn't want her anywhere near me. That girl was just a normal chick that would never understand us. "She's an idiot if she thinks she'll fit in with me and Blue."

"I'm not an idiot," Her voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Alice.

"How did you know what I…?" I started to ask.

"I'm a mind reader Red," Alice cut me off. "And I'm just as big as freak as you, Abe, and Liz, whoever that is."

"Hey you shut your mouth about her. She's none of your business." I snarled as I pointed a finger at her.

"She died I see, my condolences."

"Not accepted. Stay away from me if you know what's good for ya."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Alice: Lonely

_**Rekindled**_

 **IV_** _Lonely_

He was so rude. Okay, granted I shouldn't have gone there with his deceased girlfriend but for some reason I just wanted him to show some emotion even if it was anger. He loved her, his thoughts revealed that much to me, even if they argued more than need be. I wished I had someone like that in my life. I had no parents, no kin at all. I was alone in the world and being a freak just made it even worse.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Red: Confused

_**Rekindled**_

 **V_** _Confused_

I was so pissed. Alice crawled through my mind and brought up something personal that was none of her business. Those green eyes where sincere when she gave me her sympathies. Her curly hair fell into her face and made her alluring. It was if she meant to, but maybe not.

"Damn it all," I flopped down with some of the kittens curling up next to me. I petted their mama behind her ears like she liked. Alice's face wouldn't leave my thoughts. "Liz why did you have to leave me I need you," I whispered into my pillow, "I miss you so much."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Alice: Friend

_**Rekindled**_

 **VI** _ _Friend_

I roamed the library to see if I could find an appealing novel. I finally settled with a romance novel. I usually didn't read much but there was nothing for me to do, not all of my things had yet been delivered to the Bureau.

I sat down in a plush leather easy chair by a statue of an Arc angel slaying a demon with its majestic spear. I cracked open the aging paperback and I could smell the musky smell of the yellowing pages right away. I flipped to the first page. I heard thoughts of a thoughtful mind coming down the stairs. "Is this where you stay Abe?" I asked him.

"Oh, hello Miss Alice," Abe looked up from the classical music CDs he held in his webbed hands.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked him, preparing to rise from my seat.

"No not at all, you're more than welcome here. The library is just my usual place to spend my leisurely time."

"Oh I see, thank you." I relaxed back into the chair. "Um, Abe, can I ask you something?" I wondered as Abe inserted one of his CDs into the stereo.

"Yes of course."

"Why doesn't Red like me?"

"I can't say for sure, but maybe because he thinks you're here to replace Liz."

"That's not true! I would never try to do that!"

"Yes, I know that, but Red obviously does not."

"I see. Do you think that's why I'm here?" I asked even though I already knew what he would say.

"No, I assure you I don't believe that at all. You are not that type of person."

I smiled at him. I just made a friend, who was so kind to me.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Red: Cancer

_**Rekindled**_

 **VII_** Cancer

I overheard them talking in the library. So she wasn't here to replace Liz, but she was most likely making that up to get Abe to like her. I didn't buy that lie for a minute. Maybe I was just being an asshole. And maybe I was just blowing this out proportion. I kinda hoped I was. After all no one could ever take Liz's place. It was hard to admit that I was lonely and needed help to mend the hole that had been carved into my chest.

I felt so hollow without my girl. She was my other half. Why did she have to leave? Did she want to leave? Did she want to get away from me? No, it was that damn cancer that took her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Alice: Workout

_**Rekindled**_

 **VIII_** _Workout_

So it was cancer that killed the mysterious Liz. I could hear his thoughts clear as day. I felt bad for him, because no one should experience such heartbreaking loss such as that. I sighed and went to the exercise gym and took my iPod with me. I stuck the headphones on my head and turned my iPod to one of my songs. It was good that I was in my dancing outfit, a tank-top under a sweat jackets and some sweat pants.

I turned the music up…

Oh

Oh crank it up…

I like that… ah!

Yeah… t-t-this beat is hypnotic I wanna ride like it like chauffeur.

Sounds of the sonics controlling me just like a robot.

I got biotic

so D-D-DJ put it on.

I'm losing logic, cruising deeper in the zone.

It's so systematic

charismatic it got me froze up.

This acrobatic beat

is something I need a dose of.

I'm systematic

when moving every single bone.

There's no mechanic

that can understand what I'm on.

Let's crank it up!

Crank it up!

Till the walls cave in

just crank it up!

Crank it up!

Put that record on and spin

cuz I am ready to party!

Gonna get my girls

and get naughty!

just crank it up!

Crank it up!

Till the walls cave in

just crank it up oh, oh, oh, whoa! Oh, oh, oh, whoa!

Crank it up!

Oh, oh, oh whoa!

This beat is melodic, harmonic, got me striking poses.

I get up on it, electronically feeling so fresh.

It's so erotic

my body's like a cyclone.

I'm like a puppet

can't stop it

drop it like a stone.

It's so systematic

charismatic it got me froze up.

This acrobatic beat

is something I need a dose of.

I'm systematic

when moving every single bone.

There's no mechanic

that can understand what I'm on.

Let's crank it up!

Crank it up!

Till the walls cave in

just crank it up!

Crank it up!

Put that record on and spin

cuz I am ready to party!

Gonna get my girls

and get naughty!

Just crank it up!

Crank it up!

Till the walls cave in!

Just crank it up!

Turn it up louder, turn it up louder, turn it up

DJ, turn it up louder, turn it up

louder, turn it up DJ, turn it up,

louder, louder, louder.. .TURN IT UP!

Let's crank it up!

Crank it up!

Till the walls cave in!

Just crank it up!

Crank it up!

Put that record on and spin

cuz I am ready to party!

Gonna get my girls

and get naughty!

Just crank it up!

Crank it up!

Till the walls cave in!

Just crank it up!

I systematically moving every bone

so crank it up, I wanna get in the zone!

I systematically moving every bone

so crank it up, I wanna get in the zone…!

The song ended and I was panting and perspiring by then. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of the room. I knew he was there the whole time, I paid him no mind. I looked at him, "Do you have a habit of watching a girl exercise?" I asked him.

"Who says I was watching ya?"

"You were standing there the whole time," I wiped the sweat off of my face and neck.

"That doesn't mean that I was watching ya."

"Whatever Red," I said as I stretched out and drank some water before turning to another song. He left the room. I stopped when I was sure he was gone and I looked at the door over my shoulder and smiled.

Red was starting to warm up to me, I hope.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Red: Hypnotized

_**Rekindled**_

 **VIIII_** _Hypnotized_ __

I couldn't get the damn image out of head, the image of Alice dancing. Sensuous and provocative movements of her body had my heart pounding and...She moved flawlessly. She was gorgeous even when she hot and sweaty with her ringlets clinging to her flushed face and sweaty neck. Liz was never into dancing. So I honestly have never seen a woman dance, up close, only on TV.

"Damn it," I couldn't believe I was turned on by watching her dance, especially when she wasn't my girl, especially when she wasn't Liz. The way she looked at me let me know that she knew I was there the whole time, so why didn't she say anything? Did she like being watched dancing?

"Little whore," I said then I took it back.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Alice: Curious

_**Rekindled**_

 **X_** _Curious_

I couldn't believe what he called me! But he's not the first one to think that of me, but I'm glad he took it back. I didn't expect compassion or affection from anybody. No one ever showed me any so I never expect anybody to show me any. I pressed play on my iPod and began dancing again.

I turned him on. I could hear it in his mind. And honestly he turned me on too. His six foot five slim frame, his muscular exposed chest, and his sculpted strong arms made me do a double take every time I saw him. Granted he was a demon, but, the way he carried himself, the way he acted, he was a man. Maybe not in every sense of the word, but I guess as close as he can get.

I wanted someone to love me the way Red loved Liz. But I knew it was impossible for anyone to feel anything for me, my parents didn't love me, all my family, who were all burned alive by some maniac that set the house on fire one Christmas, didn't love me, and I never had a single boyfriend nor a friend.

I turned my music off when I threw myself into an emotional stupor again by accident. I sighed and went to the locker room to take a shower. My bathroom was being renovated. I turned the water on cold and let it run all over my sweaty flesh. I felt amazing on my exhausted and hot body. I lathered my hair and started singing.


	11. Red: Crucifix

_**Rekindled**_

 **XI_** _Crucifix_

I could hear her on the other side of the wall singing her heart out. She was good. I really wish she would just shut up though. I heard her voice enough for one day.

I got out of the locker room dressed and headed back to my room with her song stuck in my head. I didn't know the song but it sounded like a good one. I went into my room to see her on the edge of my bed petting one of my many cats.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" I snarled out.

"Relax, I was just leaving," She said coolly as she got up with the cat still in her arms then she sat it down.

"You didn't answer my question." I stood in front of her, my frame towering over her.

She looked up at me nonchalantly. "You dropped this in the gym," She held up Father's crucifix. "I just came to give it back. You weren't here so I was just waiting." She held it out to me. I held out my hand and she let it fall into my palm.

She walked out of the room without another word.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Alice: Beer Belly

_**Rekindled**_

 **XII_** _Beer Belly_

I arrived at the Bureau over a week ago. Red and I had been at it since. Well, a week is a week, not long enough to get along with someone who with his type of personality. I guess when it comes to bickering I'm just as bad as he is.

I walked down a hall towards the library to go talk to Abe when I saw Red standing against the wall sipping on a beer. "I would take it easy on those things if I were you," I told him as I walked past him, "You'll get a beer belly."

"Yeah right," He muttered.

I chuckled, I knew that he wouldn't get one, but I just felt like bantering him. I stopped then looked over my shoulder at him, "You sure about that?" I walked away with my heels echoing in the corridor.

I heard him in his thoughts, "Can I get one?" He looked at his abdomen. I chuckled as I went into the library.

"Hey Abe," I smiled as I walked inside the archives.

"Ah, hello Miss Alice," Abe greeted me from his tank.

"Abe, please, you can just call me Alice. I don't mind if you do."

"Okay, Alice it is then." He swam up to the glass where I stood.

"Abe, can I ask you something?" I was hesitant about it but I couldn't take it anymore and I didn't want to just read Abe's mind, I preferred him telling me himself.

"Yes, you can ask me anything." Abe told me.

"Can you tell me about that girl, Liz?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Red: Realization

_**Rekindled**_

 **XIII** _ _Realization_

I went to lie down to get some much need rest and failed. I had dreams of Liz's funeral again. I couldn't help it, I missed her so much. I actually cried that day and after the dreams. God how I loved that woman, she was my world.

I wondered to myself if I would ever love someone again and then Alice's face entered my head. I banished that thought from my head in an instant, but not before memorizing her face and voice first, how gently she spoke to me when we weren't squabbling.

She had nothing against me. And I already realized and found out that she wasn't here to replace Liz, but yet I was still a bastard to her, I was so agitated whenever I saw her, even in my mind.

I needed to talk to Blue. "Hey Abe," I walked into the library to see Abe and Alice on the upper level. I snuck in and stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. Alice: Not Listening

_**Rekindled**_

 **XIV_** _Not Listening_

"Quit eavesdropping Red," I told him sitting in the chair that was placed near a set of shelves on the upper level of the library. I heard his feet on the twisting staircase as he ascended them. I turned in my seat and looked at him, "That's not very nice of you to listen to what we were saying."

"Abe, why did you do that, why did you tell her?" Red asked Abe, not angrily per se more like I don't know. All I knew was that he wasn't really happy.

"Easy Red," I stood up to leave. "I asked him to tell me, don't be mad at him. I just wanted to know. I think I would've like her if I was able to meet her."

"I told you to leave well enough alone," Red growled at me.

I looked at him unaffected. "I did, you're the one who's not well, you're still grieving and I understand. I just wanted to know who she was. And just to let you know I have no intention of trying to replace her." I took my leave and left Red and Abe to their conversations.

I went to Red's room to see to the kittens' and the grown cats' lunch. Red wouldn't remember to feed them anytime soon.

I went to my room. I could hear Red's thoughts getting closer and closer. It pays to be a mind reader. I knew what he was going to say before he even stepped into the room. "Yes Red, is there something you need?" I asked him, looking up from my novel.

"Don't play coy with me Alice. I'm not in the mood."

"I believe that's the first time you called me by name." I said.

"Will you just listen?"

"I already have. You forget, I can read minds, Red."

"Damn you."

I looked at him indifferently.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	15. Red: Challenge

_**Rekindled**_

 **XV** _ _Challenge_

I honestly did forget for a minute that the nosey bitch could read minds. Well it saved me a lot of time and breath. "I'll warn you again, tramp. Stay out of my life." I growled at her.

"And don't you dare call me a tramp." She snarled at me. She had a glint in her eyes that made me take it as a challenge. "And don't get paranoid, I'm not challenging you, even I were I could take you. So now I'm warning you, don't tempt me."

"Excuse me," I said.

She stood up and looked up at me, "You heard me. Now, will you please leave, I would like to be alone, if you don't mind."

"Fine," I said before I turned around and headed for the door.

"Hey Red," Alice said.

"What?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at her.

"I really am sorry for what happened to Liz," She told me still standing with a book in her hand.

"Thanks," I said then I left the room like she had asked. She was nice again very quickly after she got a provoked spark her apple green emerald eyes that shined like the actual gem to a stunning level. Her blonde ringlets hung in her angel face and made her creamy milky skin stand out. She was like a little porcelain doll or a fairy. She was so beautiful and delicate. She looked like she would break if she were to be touched.

"Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about her? How can I find her alluring when I love Liz?" I asked myself. "Come on Red, Liz is dead. She would want you to be happy, want you to move on," I told myself.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Alice: Temper

_**Rekindled**_

 **XVI** _ _Temper_

He was right that he needed to move on, it would be best for him. Wait a minute. Why would I care if he did or didn't? It was none of my business. I sighed and set my book aside when I couldn't concentrate anymore. I went to the shooting range with my utility belt and gun in tow. I got a pair of protective glasses and a headset that looked headphones that served as earplugs. I slipped them on and went to a stall. I waited until the target was brought up. I aimed and shot it over and over, hitting it dead on. The dead middle became a gaping hole.

I turned around when he came in, "Hello Red."

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me.

"What do you think I'm doing in here?"

He looked at my target, "You did that?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't do better than that?" He sneered.

"What are you talking about? I hit the thing right in the middle!" I said. I couldn't believe this arrogant boneheaded demon, he thought poorly of me first of all and now he was jeering me? I growled and put the glasses and headset up and left before I lost it.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	17. Red: Kiss

_**Rekindled**_

 **XVII_** _Kiss_

"Wait," I grabbed her arm loosely. She looked at me and I released her arm. "I was just teasing," I told her honestly. She wasn't buying it. "Do you want to show me?"

"Fine," She reloaded her gun. Another target was placed in front of her. She demolished the center, so she did kill that other target.

"Damn, that's a nice job." I commented. Damn, the girl had one hell of an aim.

"Thank you." She said and then headed for the door again.

"Wait," I took her arm in my non stone hand. "Wait," I said in a whisper. She looked at me. I got a little closer as I stared her in the eyes. She looked up at me, watching me. I lowered my lips against her mint flavored lips and brushed them against hers softly. She moved her against mine and let my lips dance with hers. I slipped my tongue into her delicate mouth and explored her sweet cavern. Her tongue rubbed against mine. I pulled back slowly and saw her eyes flutter open gently. I looked at her for her reaction. I saw light smile appeared on her face. I smirked lightly at her.

She just smiled at me and went to the door and grinned over her shoulder at me before leaving the room. I licked my lips, her taste still lingering on them. I was careful not to wipe the tingling and her taste away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	18. Alice: New Experience

_**Rekindled**_

 **XVIII_** _New Experience_

I couldn't believe how softly he kissed me. But the truth was that I enjoyed it. He was gentle even though I could hear that he was slightly hungry for me. But he didn't indulge in it. I licked my lips, he was a good kisser. The truth was I wanted him to do it again. So why did I leave the room? I guess because all of it was so new to me and I didn't know how to handle it. Like I said before, no one has ever showed me affection not even parental affection.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	19. Red: Guilty

_**Rekindled**_

 **XIX_** _Guilty_

I just had to have more of her, she was so mouthwatering, so tantalizing. I had to restrain myself from letting my hands roam over her. I think I just found the patch that would fill the hole. But would Liz want me to move on? After I let Alice go I felt, guilty.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	20. Alice: Turn Your Back

_**Rekindled**_

 **XX_** _Turn Your Back_

I was close to dozing off when a red alert was sounded. Red, Abe, and I gathered with three other agents and Manning and headed to Manhattan. I saw Red and caught up with him and walked beside him. "Hey, that kiss never happened, ya hear?" He said in his mind so only I could hear.

Why that insensitive, self-centered asshole. How dare he kiss me and pretend like nothing happened? "If that's what you want fine, but it still happened no matter how much you pretend that it didn't," I said then walked on ahead, my heels announcing my walking.

I had to remove myself from the situation before I lost it. He totally pissed me off. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked me. "Don't you turn your back on me, Alice," Red snarled.

"No Red, it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me," I looked over my shoulder than walked away without another word or glance towards him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	21. Red: Duty Calls

_**Rekindled**_

 **XXI_** _Duty Calls_

"Is that a challenge?" I growled angrily.

"So what if it is?" Alice asked me as we climbed into the truck where Abe was waiting for us. He sighed at our bickering. "You wouldn't hit a little thing like me, would you?" She asked me like an innocent child.

I growled. She was so testing me, she was trying my patience. She smirked at me and strapped her utility belt on. "You little…" I snarled.

She looked at me then turned her back to me. She adjusted her belt on her jeans then her heeled boots.

I could see it in her eyes, she found my anger amusing. I sat down in one of the seat with a thud. She sat on the other side with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. I glanced at her with a scowl and she merely smiled at me. She was definitely testing me.

We got to wherever the hell we were supposed and divided up into teams. I got stuck with Alice. We went into the area that was mostly concealing the creature. "Red, over here, I think I found something," Alice told me. I saw her crouching over something on the far side of the room.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to her with my gun drawn.

"I'm not sure," She stood erect. I came over and saw some weird writing carved into the oak floor. "You might want to pull out the books, Blue," Alice radioed Abe. "We're going to need some help on this one," She told him.

"Let me see…" Abe radioed back to us.

"Red, why do you want to pretend like it didn't happen?" She asked me.

"I…"

"You still can't let Liz go." She read my mind again.

"No," I admitted.

"Red," Alice sighed and looked at me. "Pinning your love for her is…"

"Don't start Alice." I told her.

"…Is loyal but it's just going to make you miserable. You need to move on. She would want you to."

"My happiness is none of your business," I snapped.

"If not mine then who's, Red?"

"Just shut up." I said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	22. Alice: Two Months

_**Rekindled**_

 **XXII_** _Two Months_

Two months. It's been two months since I came to the Bureau. And Red was driving me crazier every day. Our endless and senseless bickering had grown old and now we barely said a word to each other.

"Alice," He said one day.

"Yes?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Can I-Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me.

"Yes, of course." I told him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," He said once we were in my room.

"For what exactly," I asked.

"For being an ass to you and pretending like we never had feelings towards each other and that we didn't kiss."

"Red…" I was honestly surprised that he was apologizing to, let alone apologizing to me. Red came up to me and caressed my face.

"I can do more than apologize," He told me. I sensed the hidden meaning in his thoughts.

"Red…" I said lowly. Then I looked at his eyes, they were filled with such earnest that I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. I pressed my body against his. "Please do," I whispered against his lips when brushed his against them. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me as he backed me up against the wall. He ran his hands down the sides of my frame. "Red…" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay," He shushed me. His fingers brushed above the hem of the bottom of my shirt. I kissed his warm bright red lips. His tongue eased mine apart and explored each hollow my sweet tasting mouth. I moaned into his mouth. He ran his "human" hand under my cotton sweater. I shivered at the heat of his smooth skin.

"Be gentle with me."

"I will," Red caressed my cheek softly. His stone hand wasn't as rough textured as I thought it would be. "You're a virgin, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," I nodded against his chest.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of ya, I'll be gentle."

"I trust you Red," I assured him.

"Okay," He lifted me by taking hold of my hips and let my legs wrap around his waist. He held me against the wall as he held me to him. He kissed me to soothe my tense nerves and taut muscles. My hands felt of his filed down horns. His muscles were well-built on his chest and his back. His strong arms embraced me like offering me a safe haven. Red was now my sanctuary.

I sighed when he moved to hold me more comfortably and his bulging manhood rubbed against my begging womanhood. My forehead fell against his shoulder. He did it again and my nails dug into his bare back. He groaned at the pain but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

He towered over me even now. His rippling chest was pressed against my ample breasts under my sweater that was still in place, for now. He let me down the slipped both hands up my shirt and pulled it up and over my head and idly tossed it aside. His hands roamed over my ribcage and across my back and fell onto the latch of my bra. He unlatched it and then let it fall to the floor.

I looked at him with a hot blush on my face. I let my drooping head block his view. He smirked at me and caressed the side of my face, "Don't be shy babe, you're so damn beautiful," Red told me.

I kissed the base of his neck and collarbone. I ran my hands down from his neck and down his muscular chest then across his hips and up his back.

We moved to the bed where he laid me down gently on my back on the soft bed sheets. I looked at him, not knowing what I was supposed to do now. "Red," I sighed as I let him touch me. His caresses were slow, calm, patient, and gentle.

"You can touch me baby," He whispered, "Don't be afraid of me."

"I've never been afraid of you, still aren't."

Good," Red cooed. He pulled my pants off. He then undid his belt then removed his pants then both of our underwear. "Just relax," He said. My breathing hitched a little when he spread my legs and aligned his hips with mine. "Shh-shh-shh," He caressed my cheek when I whimpered, "I'll be gentle." I closed my eyes when I felt him begin to slowly push into me. I whimpered the deeper he went. I sighed when he was fully sheathed into me. Red took hold my hips and patiently began to move.

##############

I jolted awake in a cold sweat with a squeal. I looked at the other side of my bed to find it empty and undisturbed. I checked under the covers to see that I was fully dressed in my pajamas.

It was just a dream.

"Thank God," I fell back against the bed. I shook off the dream and sleep. It was five in the morning but I didn't care. I got up and headed to my recently remolded bathroom and took a shower.

For some reason I suddenly started sobbing. Tears streamed down my face as I pressed my back against the tiled wall of the shower and slid down it to sit on the shower floor. I sat there and cried until the steamy hot water ran cold and even then I continued to sit there sobbing my eyes out.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
